Just Reading
by Krazyangel2003
Summary: It's a rainy summer day and Vanessa's bored. What happens when she decides to spend the day just reading. My first storyoneshot


A/N I don't own HSM or any of the characters, unfortunate I know, I only own the plot. Anything that resembles a real life situation is purely coincidental.

It was a crappy day. It was cold and rainy; it wasn't supposed to be like this during the summer. 18 year old Vanessa sat on her bed reading her new book. It was the only thing worth doing on a day like today. As her mind drifted to the far away lands she was reading of she began to place her self in the love story she was reading.

Dressed in a cotton sun dress V sat on her front porch basking in the late summer sun. A cold drink in her hand and her sunglasses over her eyes made her the picture of summertime relaxation. As she sat she watched the happenings of her small neighborhood. There were the Andrews boys out playing in the front yard with their new puppy, and there went Mrs. Smith pushing her new baby around the block enjoying the sunshine together. V's hand went to her stomach, _today we tell your daddy, little one_ she though.

Her husband, the handsome Zac Efron was out at work today while she sat home and enjoyed her summer vacation. All too soon she would be back in her classroom teaching a whole new set of faces what it was like to be in 1st grade. But she knew now that it would only be for a few months and they she'd be off on maternity leave.

She and Zac had had a whirlwind romance; they had met in their senior year of college. By graduation she was wearing a beautiful engagement ring, and by the beginning of her second year of teaching she was known as Mrs. Efron. But she didn't mind the face pace, she knew the moment she laid eyes on Zac that she was going to marry him, but she kept that little secret to herself for quite some time. Snapping out of her trip down memory lane, she looked down at her watch to realize that Zac would soon be home and she should start dinner.

Normally they would cook dinner together, then eat and do the dishes, and afterwards they would sit and enjoy time together. Sometimes they would stay in and just watch TV together. Sometimes they would go out to the movies or even just to the park to watch the sun set. But tonight was different. Tonight he was going to find out he would be a daddy in about 8 months time.

While she put dinner into the oven to bake she ran upstairs to get everything ready. She hadn't told anyone yet, tonight would set off the chain reaction of phone calls to her friends and family. She wrapped up a newborn outfit she had found; on the front of the shirt it read "Hi I'm new here!" and very carefully tied the bow. She placed a smaller box on top with a card that said "Open me first!" inside was a pregnancy test with the word positive displayed at one end. Checking the time she found she had little more than 10 minutes to finish getting everything ready. She grabbed a picnic basket and set it in the kitchen, placed the gifts in the car covered by a blanket and made sure to sit them on her side so she could get them. No sooner did she walk back into the kitchen when she heard a car door.

"I'm in the kitchen," she yelled knowing that Zac would wander the house looking for her if she didn't say anything. She was pulling dinner out of the oven when he walked in. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "I missed you" he sighed.

"You've only been gone 9 hours," she laughed. "But they were long I'm sure. Why don't you get changed into something more appropriate for this warm weather and we'll have dinner. How does a picnic in the park sound?" _please say yes, please say yes_ I thought.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea; it's too hot to eat in the house. It looks like you have most everything ready so I'll go get changed and we'll get everything together." _YES!!_

Vanessa put the chicken in a plastic container and grabbed a drink for the two of us and placed it in the basket. While Zac was out of the room she took a cake from the fridge and put it in there as well. "Ready?" she asked, he nodded and removed his keys from the counter. I snatched them out of his hands. "I wanna drive, please???" he nodded and climbed into the car.

It was short drive to the park, but even in the 5 minutes it took to get there they had quite the conversation, mostly about how Zac's day was. They parked and walked toward their favorite tree, the one where they had all their picnics. Vanessa had left the presents in the car, and once the blanket was laid down she took the basket from him. We chatted about everything under the sun while we ate. It was a nice lazy summer dinner. When they finished V jumped up, "I have something for you in the car. I'll be right back" I ran to the car and grabbed the boxes.

"What's this for?" he asked

"Just open them and you'll see"

He opened the first one and looked at it for a second and looked at me then looked back down at the stick, "Are you…?"

"Open the second one" She said

He quickly tore off the wrapping paper. As he opened the box I pulled out the cake, on it was written _Happy Early Fathers Day!_

"You are!" he yelled, as he stood up and picked her up, "Vanessa your pregnant! I'm gonna be a daddy"

"And I'm going to be a mommy" Vanessa smiled up at him

"Look at us a mommy and daddy," he placed his hand on her stomach. "Hello little one"

Vanessa was startled out of her story by her phone ringing. She looked down at the caller ID and smiled

"Hi, Zac." She said

"Hey, what are you up to on the _lovely_ summer day with all the rain?"

"Not much," she replied, " Just reading."


End file.
